El cumpleaños 17 de Teddy Lupin
by MalfoyPot
Summary: Cuando Teddy cumple 17 años, Draco recuerda con nostalgia aquella edad.ONESHOT -dramione-


Espero les guste

* * *

17 años.

Había olvidado por completo lo que era tener esa edad, claro que cuando Draco cumplió los 17 no estaba en las mejores condiciones ni en las mejores circunstancias. En ese entonces, el platinado (al cual ya se le empezaban a notar un poco las canas) estaba pasando por una etapa muy difícil, tenía que cumplir con obligaciones las cuales le resultaban dolorosas e imposibles y además tenía que estar del lado del bando equivocado sirviendo a un _Señor Tenebroso_ cuyo aspecto le intimidaba y le ocasionaba pesadillas (las cuales seguía teniendo).

Cuando Draco tenía 17 años ya estaba en la fila de los mortifagos, con aquella horrenda marca tenebrosa, la cual a sus 35 años aún portaba y le daba vergüenza mostrar. Se agarró el antebrazo izquierdo inconscientemente y alzo una ceja mientras recordaba todos esos malos ratos que le provoco esa amarga edad.

Draco observaba con demasiada atención a aquel chico de cabello azul el cual reía sin parar y recibía abrazos de todos los invitados los cuales estaban reunidos en la Madriguera de los Weasley. Por obvias razones estaba ahí, había visto crecer al no tan pequeño metamorfomago, le había cambiado los pañales, lo había alimentado cuando lloraba desconsoladamente por su biberón e inclusive le había enseñado en varias ocasiones a jugar Quidditch, aunque de vez en cuando el pequeño Lupin le decía en tono de burla -"Primo Draco parece que no sabes jugar muy bien que digamos"-

Vagaba una y otra vez en sus tristes recuerdos, en su padre siendo humillado una y otra vez por el Lord, a su madre con grandes ojeras, a los miles de mortifagos que deambulaban en su casa sin ningún remordimiento...

-¡Hey primo Draco! ¿Acaso no piensas darme mi abrazo?- La voz no tan melodiosa de Teddy rompió por completo la atmósfera que Draco había creado para sí. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces borrando de su cabeza la imagen de la cara del Lord y sonrió de lado mientras su mano se alejaba de su antebrazo izquierdo.

Esquivo a varios pequeños Potters los cuales corrían por todo el lugar, cuando por fin estuvo cara a cara con el chico que en ocasiones le hacía travesuras, clavo sus fríos y grises ojos en él, recorrió su rostro por unos segundos, contando las pecas que tenía en su rostro, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Teddy y pudo ver un poco de su prima en ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Teddy- Le dijo después de unos segundos en silencio observándolo. A Teddy se le fue formando una sonrisa en los labios y sin pensarlo agarró a su primo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Draco no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo con mucho afecto. -¿Sabes?- Le dijo Draco mientras se separaba un poco de él -Hermione y yo hemos comprado algo especial para ti- Teddy abrió sus enormes ojos azules, los cuales cambiaban a púrpura por la emocionante noticia. -¡Pues que esperas primo, trae a la prima Hermione!- Draco hecho a reír y guiñándole un ojo le dijo -Espera pues unos minutos, iré a buscarla-

El rubio se metió a la Madriguera en busca de su esposa, la encontró en la sala platicando con Harry y comiendo pastel. Cuando Hermione se percató de que estaba ahí, se paro enseguida del sillón y se acercó a él. -¿Dónde te habías metido?, come un pedazo de pastel, anda.- Le dio un trozo de su pastel y como una colegiala enamorada se sonrojo cuando Draco hizo un gesto de placer al saborear aquel pedazo de pastel.

-Anda, vamos a darle su regalo- Le dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que la besaba. Hermione noto un poco de melancolía en su voz, y agarrándolo de la mano le pregunto -¿Pasa algo querido?- Draco la volteó a ver y suspiro profundamente. -Recordé cuando tenía 17 años...- La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció poco a poco, cerro los ojos por unos escasos segundos y suspiró. -No fue una etapa muy feliz que digamos para todos- Hermione recordó lo que había pasado también ella, evitó que la tristeza la invadiera y volvió a sonreír. -Vamos Draco, no hay porqué ponernos así, lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos, felices y celebrando el cumpleaños de Tedd, no lo hagamos esperar más- Draco se agachó para darle un beso y juntos emprendieron la caminata hacia el jardín, donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo.

-Dime una cosa Hermione- Ambos caminaban en dirección a Teddy Lupin, el cual estaba con Victoire Weasley en un plan un poco meloso. -Era más guapo que el muchacho ¿verdad?-

Cuando por fin estuvieron enfrente del metamorfomago, dijeron al mismo tiempo -Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward- El peliazul los miro con sorpresa, cerro los ojos y estiró las manos esperando su regalo. Sintió un tipo de palo de madera, abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo notar una escoba nueva, adornada únicamente de un moño verde.

-¡Increíble!- Tartamudeó el chico al ver el último modelo de escobas entre sus finos y delgados dedos. -¡Es increíble!, ¡son increíbles!- Abrazo a Draco y beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

-Bhe, nuestro regalo fue mejor- Le susurró Harry a Ginny mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía con recelo aquella escena, Ginny se tapó la boca y echó a reír ante los celos de su esposo.

Draco abrazó a Hermione mientras Teddy le presumía a todos su nueva escoba para jugar Quidditch, sonrió de lado y se aferró más a la castaña.

Eran como las 11 de la noche, la fiesta había terminado, la casa se encontraba prácticamente vacía, sólo estaba la familia reunida recogiendo las cosas en el jardín o comiendo lo que había sobrado. Draco estaba sentado en la sala con una copa de whisky y sumergido de nuevo en sus recuerdos. No se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Que tanto piensas primo?-

Draco se asustó un poco, reconoció la voz de aquel individuo y lo volteó a ver.

-Teddy...- dijo en un hilo de voz, el rubio se quedo callado por unos instantes, pensando en como decir lo que quería y tenía que decir. -Teddy...- Volvió a decir mientras colocaba su vaso de whisky en la mesita que estaba enfrente de él. -Cuando tenía 17 años, viví cosas que tú jamás te imaginas que un chico de esa edad viviría, presencie cosas que ni en tus peores pesadillas tendrás, era vulnerable, era solamente un chico que tenía miedo, que no sabía si iba a terminar muerto, que no sabía si iba a sobrevivir a la mañana siguiente...- suspiró y dio un trago a su bebida -cuando tenía 17, mi padre entró una noche a mi cuarto, demacrado, humillado, se sentó al borde de mi cama mirando hacía la nada, saco de su gabardina un estuche un poco maltratado, me miró fijamente y me la entregó.- Al mismo tiempo que decía eso, Draco sacó de su pantalón el mismo estuche que estaba describiendo. -Me dijo "hijo, no es el mejor momento para darte esto, pero creo que te servirá y te protegerá de cualquier cosa que se te atraviese"- Abrió el desgastado estuche y Teddy pudo ver un pequeño anillo de plata el cual tenía grabado una frase en latín _Cum vita brevis sit, nolite tempus perdere._ Draco le sonrió y entrego el anillo al chico -No puedo aceptarlo primo...- Dijo con la voz entrecortada -Es algo que para ti debe valer mucho..-. Draco sonrió con tristeza -Así es, por eso quiero que lo tengas, no sabes como me ayudo a seguir adelante, cuídalo mucho Teddy.- Sin más, Draco se levanto de aquel sillón y se dirigió a la cocina e busca de Hermione.

Teddy se puso el anillo y lo observo con gran detalle. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y vio a lo lejos a su primo que abrazaba con cariño a sus hijos.

Draco miró de reojo a Teddy Lupin, el cual se tallaba los ojos y se sentaba en el sillón. Por un instante se perdió de nuevo en sus recuerdos y volvió a la noche en que su padre le entregó el anillo. Recordó que cuando tomo la decisión de irse de los mortifagos lo portaba, recordó que durante toda la batalla lo había portado, recordó que cuando se reunió con Hermione lo portaba, porque como rezaba el anillo "Puesto que la vida es breve, no perdáis el tiempo"

Y Draco no lo hizo.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Sólo para aclarar, la cita en latín es un término filosófico: _Cum vita brevis sit, nolite tempus perdere. (_ "Puesto que la vida es breve, no perdáis el tiempo")

un saludo a todos.


End file.
